


throughout the night (no need to fight)

by inkspillz



Series: Whenipe Universe [1]
Category: Original Work, Whenipe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Nonverbal Communication, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: hey! i rlly love my ocs so i’m going to be sharing drabbles of them on here!!this is a short and sweet little scene to start us off with kazana comforting winston when he goes nonverbal because i am shamelessly self indulgent.
Relationships: Kazana Everleigh/Winston Abaret
Series: Whenipe Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	throughout the night (no need to fight)

**Author's Note:**

> kazana’s pronouns are she/they and she’s a genderfluid gay (nblm) btw it’s just not mentioned in this scene <3

Winston was given his own room that night. Kazana tried to sleep, but kept reaching for him. They held onto pillows, trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked. They worried about Winston, how he was doing in a foreign place, if he was sleeping, if he was glad to sleep without them. They switched clothes multiple times, tried many sleeping positions, but couldn’t get comfortable. 

11 candles went out on the wall beside them, 1 am. They’d been tossing and turning for four hours now, they sighed, getting up out of bed. They threw their sword across their back and put loose pajama pants on, they buttoned up their sleep shirt, making themselves slightly more presentable.They pushed open their door and ventured into the quiet halls. They tied up their hair as they walked around, exploring the halls.

The halls were dark, other than the torches that lit as they walked past, flooding them with purple light momentarily. They explored aimlessly, running into a few guards who simply bowed as they passed. Eventually though, they saw a door with light underneath, as they approached they heard soft singing. Despite the smooth voice the singing was choked and wavered. They'd heard the words before, but couldn’t place when, it was in a language they didn’t know well however they made out the general theme, love. 

Before they knew what they were doing they walked up to the door and knocked softly, forgetting the time. The signing stopped abruptly and Kazana heard them stumble to the door.

“I’m sorry, I’ll- Kazzy?” Winston opened the door and he looked wrecked, his eyes tearstained and skin pale, the bags under his eyes darker than usual.

“I- I didn’t realise this was your room, I was wandering the halls because I couldn’t sleep and heard singing. I’ll leave, but are you okay?” Kazana rambles as Winston stares at them nervously. 

“Stay?” He mumbles, stepping aside.

“Of course.” Kazana steps in and Winston shuts the door behind them, before quickly wiping his tears.

“Did something happen?” They ask quietly.

Winston plays with the braid in his hair looking at the floor, “I… Ka…” Tears rolled down his face and Kazana reached out, before letting their hand hover, unaware of what Winston was comfortable with. Winston grabbed their hand and put it against his face, leaning into it.

“Hey, Inny you’re going to be okay, I love you.” Kazana said softly, rubbing his cheek.

Winston finally looked them in the eye and it felt like someone stabbed Kazana through their heart, his eyes were red and nearly shook, expressing too many emotions to read.

“Do you want to be held?” Winston nodded, pointing to the couch.

Kazana dropped their hand off Winston’s face and took him to the couch, holding his hand gently. They draped themselves over it, resting their head on a pillow on the end. 

“Get on top of me.” Winston nodded and arranged himself, his head on their chest.

Kazana stroked his hair as they spoke a stream of affirmations to him and slowly he stopped crying. 

“You feeling better, my darling?” Kazana asks. Winston nods. They smile, “Help me out if you need anything.”

Winston composes himself on their chest before sliding off, pulling their hand as he grabs a glass of water. He pulls them into the bathroom and washes his face off. He lets go of their hand to pull his hair back and shakes his head and arms rapidly. 

Kazana watches the process, mentally taking notes of ways they could help in the future. He throws his big shirt off so he’s just in a tank top and takes another drink of water before falling into their neck, wrapping his arms around them.

Kazana hugs back, “I love you.”

Winston freezes for a second, concentrating as he speaks, the words long and their rhythm slightly off, “You too.”

Kazana exhaled, stress releasing as Winston came back to himself.


End file.
